The processing of fiber strips, in particular made of continuous fibers, is previously known in an extremely wide range of designs. Examples of this are given by DE Patent 715801 A, EP 0 393 420 A, EP 0 451 517 B1, DE 198 53 192 A1, US 2002/0123819 A1, US 2003/0172506 A1, WO 98/44183 A, WO 2005/087996 A, DE 10 2005 052 660 B3, DE 10 2006 047 184 A1, DE 10 2005 008 705 B3, DE 10 2008 061 314 A1, DE 10 2009 056 197 A1 and DE 10 2009 056 189 A1.